Yugioh:Destiny awakens
by LightUpTheNight178
Summary: Hello people! It's been several years since Yugi wielded the Puzzle, and now a new generation must fill his shoes and save the world! A battle of Light and Shadow... Heroes will rise... and Destiny is a reality with seven items... Oc's desperately needed! May have some Kaiba's ego jokes, I might toss in a few abridged jokes along the way. :)
1. Prolouge whatever

Yugioh: Destiny Awakens

Hello once again audience! This is my third story! It will be another SYOC, but this time, check the bottom for the sheet. Now it's time for the Prologue!

3rd Person P.O.V

_It has been several years since the legendary duelist; Yugi Muto wielded the Millennium Puzzle, and saved the world from Thief King Akefia. What they didn't know back then was that some time after Akefia tried to destroy the world that he and the Pharaoh would return once more in the battle of the wicked gods and the signers. Now, let us come look at what happened…_

Location:? 

A young black haired girl is seen running through the streets of a city. She runs into a nearby building. In the building, several people are huddled together. A young boy with tri-colored spiked hair notices her and asks, "Larissa, did Ishizu find out about Atem?"

Larissa nods and says gravely,"Miss Ishizu said that Atem, due to a prophecy, was flung into the future, and is waiting for someone else to be his light." The Tri-colored haired boy was instantly distressed by this news and ran outside, with Larissa and a blonde haired boy following.

The tri-colored haired boy was on his knees sobbing hysterically screaming to the sky, "ATEM! PLEASE COMEBACK!" Larissa ran over to him and gently soothed, "Yugi, Wherever Atem is, I'm sure that he'll remember you."

"I wonder where he went." Larissa thought. She gently lets Yugi cry on her shoulder, and rubs circles on his back. "Hopefully, Atem takes care of his new light and comes back to be with Yugi and us." She thought.

Somewhere in Egypt, in the future

Several men are seen on an excavation dig, digging up rare artifacts around a Pharaoh's tomb. One man is digging up near the Pharaoh's sarcophagus, when he hit something metal. The man shouts, "I got something! Come here!" The others run over to him and eagerly scoop away the dirt. Inside the hole lay a golden box with an eye on it. The men lifted the box out of the hole, and when they did, the eye glowed bright gold, and shadowy figures flew out of the eye.

After a while, several figures are laying dead on the ground with their mouths open in silent screams. One of the men sits up and rubs the back of his head muttering," The Shadow Games are back." Then he too, died.

New Domino City, in the future

Laughter and taunts rang through the air as a brown haired girl walked through school. She walked into her classroom and sat at her desk sighing. She murmured," I wish that I could be brave enough to duel." She then took out a golden box with hieroglyphs carved into it from her bag.

"I wonder if this is the same puzzle that Yugi Muto had." She said as she opened the box. Inside laid an unfinished artifact that was similar in shape to that of an upside down pyramid. Several kids walked through the door to the classroom.

Her best friend, Lily Pegasus walked towards her saying," Hi Emily!" Emily lifted her head up from trying to solve the puzzle and replied,"Hi Lily. How's dueling lately?" Lily sat down beside Emily and said," Great! I just got this!" She held up a Light End Dragon card. Emily looked at the card in awe, reached in her pocket, and pulled out a Dark End Dragon card.

Lily placed hers next to Emily's and said happily," Look! They're just like each other! Why don't we duel later?" Emily replied in a nervous tone, "Maybe. However, I stink at dueling. You'd beat me." Lily nodded and sat at her desk. A chilling, calm baritone voice that wasn't Lily's whispered in her ear," Emily. I will help you. I was asked to be your friend." She looked around, trying to locate the voice. She then took a nervous look at the puzzle and continued to solve it.

3rd Person P.O.V

_Now that the Shadow Games have resurrected once more, Light and Darkness will wage an ultimate battle. The thief king will come to the Light in the battle, just as the Pharaoh will. Heroes will rise, and destiny awakens with seven people completing the Millennium Items…._

Me: That's a wrap! Now for a quick series of announcements… Yugi? Would you like to say them?

Yugi: Sure! First things first! As mentioned earlier, this is a SYOC. Send in people, anybody is accepted! Second, yes, the author is working on Nightmare Troubadour; she's just been extremely busy. Third, try to check out stories by Spirit Reader, Ten Commandments, Dancing Queen 21 and WWE-PG-Hater. Their stories all rock!

Me: And here is Yami Bakura with the sign up!

YB: Why did I sign up for this?

Me: I promised you screen time.

YB: Oh, right… Well here is the sheet…

Full Name:

Nicknames:

Gender:

Age:

Appearance:

Personality:

Deck:

Millennium Item Holder (yes or no):

Which Item (except Puzzle):

Why:

Duel Runner:

Duel Disk:

Yami Bakura: That is it. Please Pm her for characters.

Me, Yami Bakura, Yugi: Read and Review!

-Atem4eva7, Yami Bakura, Yugi

_Special Thanks to Dancing Queen21 for helping me with this story! XD_

_Question Time: When Yami appears for the first time, should he be season zero Yami or regular Yami and when should he appear?The person who convinces me the best will have a guaranteed spot in the story! Cookies for everyone who reviews! XD _


	2. Welcome to the Fortune Cup!

Yugioh: Destiny Awakens-Welcome to the Fortune Cup!

I'm back once again, audience! Last time, we learned that the Shadow Games have returned! We also learned that Emily Fudo, Yusei Fudo's sister has the Millennium Puzzle in her possession! This time, Rex Goodwin, Director of New Domino has a plan for the Millennium Item Holders and the Signers….

Yusei:Thank you, everyone who submitted characters!

Jack: On with the Chapter!

Director Goodwin's office, New Domino City, 3rd Person POV

The sun set after a long and strenuous day for Director Goodwin. Moonbeams spilled into the office, lighting the room up, revealing the Director. He was an older man with long white hair and grey eyes. He wore a blue shirt with a condor pattern with a grey jacket over it. Rex sighed and placed his chin on his gloved hands, reminding him of his accident. Rex and his brother, Roman once assisted in the development of Ener-D under , the energy that powered Duel Runners. Roman, influenced by a group called Yilaster overthrew Dr,Fudo as head of the research, and in his madness, caused the reactor to overload.

, before he died, entrusted Rex with four Dragon cards, the Signer Dragons. The Signers by using the Dragons could defeat his brother and the Dark Signers. An elevator opening snapped Goodwin out of his memories. Out of the elevator came a short, clownish man with light purple hair and green eyes. He wore red lipstick for a very odd reason, and had red markings near his eyes. He sported a red and gold trim trench coat that flared out in the back. Rex got up to face the man and asked, "Lazar. How were the research findings?"

Lazar bowed and replied, "Excellent Sir, although there's one thing we didn't account for." Rex looked at his assistant, slightly confused saying, "What didn't we account for Lazar?" Lazar walked over to the Director's desk and put several file folders on his desk and opened them, revealing pictures of the Millennium Items along with pictures of people. He said, "We believe that the Seven Millennium Items, along with new items have resurfaced after what happened in the days of Yugi Muto."

Rex looked at the file folders with the items and all of the people that were suspected of having them. He picked up the folder with the Millennium Puzzle's information and said to Lazar, "Very well. Send invitations to the Fortune Cup to them as well as the Signers." Lazar replied bowing, "Yes Goodwin, Sir." He then walked back into the elevator and went down.

Somewhere outside New Domino City, 3rd Person POV

A man with teal hair pulled back into a ponytail with an auburn suit and the Millennium Eye in his left eye was walking back to his mansion, smiling. He enjoyed a fine day of dueling and talking with the female residents of New Domino city. He walked through the door and found his butler Hans waiting for him. Hans was an older man with slicked back black hair that was slightly graying. He wore spectacles on the bridge of his nose along with a classic black butler tuxedo with a grey vest. Hans walked over to the man with a letter in his hand, saying, "Sir Regal, you have a letter from Sector Security it seems."

Regal took the letter replying eagerly, "Oh, wonder what Sector Security has to say!" Regal opened the letter and scanned it, the smile on his face growing larger by the minute. Hans asked curiously, "Sir Regal? What does it say?" Regal exclaimed, excited, "Well, Hans, it seems as though I've been invited to the Fortune Cup!" Hans bowed replying, "The Fortune Cup? Excellent Sir. I'll prepare your deck." Hans then walked off, leaving an excited Regal behind.

On the Streets of New Domino City, 3rd Person POV

Now, the streets of New Domino were empty and deserted, except for a few people wandering around including two girls. One of them had messy black wavy hair that reached her shoulder blades and has light pink eyes. She wore an off the shoulder red top with a light grey infinity scarf and black jeans. She had on black hightop converses and black leather fingerless gloves, and had a gold pocket watch in the jean pocket with the chain dangling out. The strangest thing she wore was an odd pendant that had a triangle with an eye on it inside a circle that had six spikes attached to it around her neck.

The other girl says to the one with the odd pendant, "Kotone, I think I see Sector Security coming." This girl has pin straight dark blue hair with curled pieces framing her face. She has amethyst eyes and is wearing a black spaghetti strap flowy dress with a grey hooded cardigan. She also has on beige buckle sandals and a silver cross necklace.

Kotone looked over her shoulder and muttered to herself, "What does Sector Security want?" The Security car stops beside Kotone and rolls down the window, revealing a guard inside. He asks, "Miss Yuudai?" Kotone nods in response and the guard hands her a letter. She accepted the letter and he drove off. Kotone opened the letter with the blue haired girl looking over her shoulder. She says, "Ko-chan, looks like you got invited to the Fortune Cup."

Kotone sighs and hands the girl the letter saying, "Miho, if it involves dueling, I'm not interested." She then walks off, causing Miho to scurry after her.

Near Blister's Place, 3rd Person POV

Along with Kotone and Miho, another girl is wandering the streets at this hour. She has long blonde hair in a neat bun and crystal colored eyes. She is wearing a black long sleeved dress shirt with a black knee-length skirt and black tights. She also has on a black belt and red two-inch heels. Like Kotone, she also has an odd pendant around her neck that resembles an Ankh, the Egyptian symbol of life.

Her pocket buzzes and she pulls out her cell phone and answers it, "Hello? Kerrie Airen speaking." The speaker replies,"Ah, Miss Airen, nice to hear your voice again, hehehe." Kerrie sighs exasperated, "What do you want Lazar?" Lazar chuckled and said, "Director Goodwin and I wish to invite you to the Fortune Cup. You are a duelist, should be fun! Now, have to go! Bye, Miss Airen." Lazar hung up, leaving Kerrie to walk off, going to prepare her deck.

In another part of New Domino, 3rd Person POV

Another girl was on the streets, heading home. This girl has short royal blue spiky hair and emerald green eyes. She has light tan skin and stands at 5'7. She is wearing black trousers with a purple hoodie with a black body warmer closed over it. She also has on black and purple hightops and black fingerless gloves and purple goggles on her forehead. She also carried a rod with an eye on it that had two blades sticking out of it.

She turned a corner and leaning against a lamppost was a Sector Security guard. He asked the girl, "Are you Miss Eleanor Marie Morris?" Ellie raised an eyebrow and retorted, "Yes, it's Ellie by the way. Why does Sector Security want to know?" The guard did not say anything, he just handed Ellie a letter and walked off. Ellie opened the letter and read it, a grin slowly appearing on her face. _"Yes! I got an invite to the Fortune Cup!" _She thought, excited. Ellie then ran home to get ready.

Somewhere Else in New Domino, 3rd Person POV

Sitting at home is a young boy, playing duel monsters on the floor in his room. He has red spiky hair, green eyes and is wearing a black v-necked necked t-shirt with a grey sleeveless hoodie and black jeans. He is also wearing red hightops and a black headband. On his desk in the corner of the room sat a pair of gold scales with an eye on the top. A knock then sounded at his door and he said, "Come in." The door opened to reveal a Sector Security guard in front of his mom.

His mother said angrily, "Who are you to barge in here and ask for my son?!" The Security guard ignored her and asked the boy, "Are you Mister Shadow Myobu?" Shadow smirked and replied, "Yeah! I'm the one and only!" The guard handed Shadow a letter and walked out of the room. Shadow's mother took the letter from Shadow and opened it, smiling a little.

Shadow got up and asked, "What does it say, Mom?" His mother replied, "You've been invited to partake in the Fortune Cup." Shadow jumped in the air fist in the air shouting, "Oh Yeah! I'm going to be in the Fortune Cup!" He then ran over to the desk with the scales on it, and sat down and shuffled his deck.

In another section in New Domino, 3rd Person POV

Along with Kerrie, Kotone, and Miho, another girl is wandering the streets at the late hour. She has black hair going down half her back and has black eyes. She has tanned skin like Marik Ishtar. She wears a light pink three quarter sleeved shirt with purple gem inserts on the sleeves with a pink and white striped skirt and white pumps. She also has on a gold necklace with an eye on it, much like Shadow's scales, Ellie's rod, Kotone's Ring, and Regal's eye.

Someone taps the girl on the shoulder, and she turns around to see a Sector Security guard behind her. The Sector Security guard asks her,"Miss Kauro Hatsune?" Karuo smiles at the guard and replies, "Yes, I'm Kauro. What's up?" The guard handed Kauro a letter and walked away, not replying to her question. She opened up the letter and read it eagerly. She lifted the letter in the air and exclaimed, "Yes! I'm in the Fortune Cup!" Kauro then ran home to get a deck together.

In Blister's Place, Emily's POV

I sat in a chair near one of the desks in the room Blister let Yusei and I stay in, piecing together the Millennium Puzzle slowly. I've been excited to finish the puzzle ever since that voice spoke, but since I've picked it up when I got home from the Academy, it's been even more difficult to solve then usual. I sighed and put the puzzle down, staring out the window. _"Why can't I duel? It comes to Yusei so easily." _I thought. Around the Academy, I, along with a few other duelists have been dubbed, "The worst duelists to pick up a deck." Well, that was mostly by the top class duelists, not the other kids.

The door opened, snapping me into focus. In walked my older brother Yusei, holding a letter. Yusei had raven colored hair that was spiked in the upper layer, while the lower layer arched down, resembling a crab. His hair also had gold highlights in it, and has blue eyes like mine. Yusei also has tan skin. He is wearing a long sleeved blue jacket with a high collar that has amber gems on it, with the same gems on his shoulders. Under his jacket was a sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol on it. Yusei also has on black jeans with amber kneepads, and calf high motorcycle boots. His hands were also gloved.

I smiled at my brother and said happily, "Hi, Yusei! What's up?" Yusei walked over and pulled up a chair beside me. He looked at the puzzle and remarked, "Hey, You're making good progress with the puzzle, Emily." I replied, "Yep, although it's been difficult to solve lately." Yusei put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Don't worry Emi. I know you can solve it, I certainly couldn't. You're better at solving puzzles then I am, that's for certain." I giggled, "Like that time you tried that jigsaw puzzle?" Yusei frowned and muttered, "Stupid Elephant." I laughed, causing his frown to turn into a smile. Yusei then handed me the letter and said, "I got this from Lazar along with my own."

I opened up the letter and read aloud, "Dear Miss Emily Fudo, we have selected you to partake in the Fortune Cup in the Kaiba Dome where you will duel duelists from all over New Domino City. If you win, you can face Jack Atlas, the King. If you somehow defeat the King, you will be named the new King, or Queen in your case. Good Luck Miss Fudo.-Sector Security." I looked up at Yusei and said nervously, "Why me? I can't duel my way out of a paper bag." Yusei pulled me into a hug and said,"It's okay, Sis. Try your hardest, and have fun. That's what matters." I replied, "Well, Yeah, but don't you need to beat Jack?"

Yusei's eyes slightly darkened and he said, "Yes, I do. If I don't participate, Lazar said that something bad will happen to Rally and the gang." I shuddered and replied, "That's awful!" Yusei nodded in agreement and said, "Yeah. It's getting late; let's get some sleep before the Fortune Cup." I nodded and walked over to the couch and lay down, pulling the sheet over in the progress. Yusei walked over to the couch, leaned down, and kissed my forehead. He said, "Night, Little Sister." I replied sleepily, "Night Big Brother." I then fell into a peaceful sleep, everything going black.

Blister's Place, Yusei's POV

After Emily fell asleep, I wandered over to the Millennium Puzzle and looked at it. Supposedly, whoever solved the Puzzle got their wish granted. I picked it up and whispered, "I don't know if anyone's in here, but if there is, I hope you're listening. Please help Emily. She needs someone, other than me to help her." I sighed and put down the puzzle and blew out the light, and fell asleep on the other couch. Unbeknownst to me, the Millennium Puzzle glowed, as if it responded to my plea.

Me: That is it folks!

Yusei: That was probably the longest chapter we've written, was it worth it?

Jack:*shrugs* Eh, Who knows?

Me: Anyways…

Me, Yusei, and Jack: Read and Review! Flames will be laughed at!

Me: Peace off! If you sneezed during this chapter bless your face. Boop!

-Atem4eva7, Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas


	3. The Puzzle is Solved! Leo vs Greiger!

Yugioh Destiny Awakens- 1st Duel, Leo vs. Greiger and The Puzzle is Solved, Enter the Spirit of the Puzzle!

Hello once again, audience! I'm back with the third installment of Yugioh Destiny Awakens! Last time, the Millennium Item holders were introduced, and were invited to the Fortune Cup! Now, the Cup begins, and in case you forgot who they were, here they are!

Puzzle: Emily Fudo

Eye: Regal

Rod: Ellie Morris

Ring: Kotone Yuudai

Scales: Shadow Myobu

Key: Kerrie Airen

Necklace: Kauro Hatsune

Yusei: Atem4eva7 does not in ANY sort of way own Yugioh or Yugioh 5DS. She only owns Emily Fudo and Lily Pegasus. On with the chapter!

Kaiba Dome, Emily's POV

As soon as Yusei and I woke up, we ran out the door and got on Yusei's runner to head to the Kaiba dome. When we got there, two green haired twins ran out to greet us shouting, "Hi Emily! Hi Amnesia Man!" The twins looked very similar to one another having both green hair and golden brown eyes. One of them was in pink, while the other was in blue. They came over and hugged us, and I rocked on my feet from the force of the hug.

"Oomph! Hiya Luna! Hey Leo!" I said happily. Luna and Leo let go and Leo said, "You guys are here too? Awesome! Can't wait to duel you!" Luna sighed and said to Leo, "Don't get so cocky Leo." Leo merely shrugged it off and raced inside the Kaiba Dome with Luna on his heels. Yusei smiled at me and said, "Ready to duel?" I nodded in response and replied, "Even if it kills me." Yusei replied, "Don't think like that, Emily. You'll do fine." Yusei and I then went inside to find Leo and Luna.

Inside, the duelists selected for the Fortune Cup were either sitting on the couches or talking to one another by the wall. Yusei and I made our way over to an empty couch and sat down, waiting to go. A voice asked after we sat, "Hey is this seat taken?" I looked up to see a girl with blonde hair and crystal eyes standing near us. I shook my head and she sat next to me.

The girl extended her hand and said, "I'm Kerrie Airen, nice to meet you." I took her hand and shook it, replying, "Hi, Kerrie. I'm Emily Fudo." Kerrie smiled and said, "Good Luck in the tournament, Emily." Another voice then reverberated off the walls, "Welcome one and all to the Fortune Cup! In this tournament, the Fortune Sixteen will have the chance to go head to head with the master of faster, the Sultan of Speed: Jack Atlas!"

As we all got on the platform, I could see Jack shoot out of a tunnel and land beside Red Dragon Archfiend. He got off his duel runner and grabbed the microphone from the MC, who was a dude with big hair. Jack shouted, "New Domino City! How about we kick this tournament into overdrive! Let's get this started!" The crowd went wild after Jack spoke, and then the MC then took the microphone and said, "And Now, Ladies and Gentlemen, the Fortune Sixteen!" The platform then began to rise and Leo said, "Wow, look at the people!" I took Leo's hand and said, "Let's do this." When we appeared on stage, the crowd went wild, cheering our names.

The MC then said, "Give it up for the mysterious Shira, the self proclaimed last Shadow gamer the Shadow Rider, the great Greiger, Commander Koda, Professor Frank, Miss Akiza Izinski…" I waved hi to Akiza, who in response waved back.

The MC continued, "The Iron Knight Gil Ransborg, Miss Kauro Hatsune, Miss Kerrie Airen, Shadow Myobu, Miss Ellie Morris, Sir Sebastian Fredrick Regal IV, Miss Kotone Yuudai…"

Leo asked, "Are they going to introduce me yet?" I whispered, "Shush, Leo." The MC continued, "The lovely Miss Luna, Yusei Fudo, and Emily Fudo!" A man in the audience said to the person next to him, "Hey guys. Those Fudo siblings have marks." Another replied, "Yeah, they do." Another said, "I bet those lowlifes stole their invitations." They all began to chant, "Lose the Losers! Lose the Losers!"

At that point, Greiger walked over, grabbed the microphone, and said, "I have something to say. My name's Greiger. I know that things are different here in New Domino, but where I come from, you judge a person by their spirit. The siblings over there may have been branded by your people as no-goods, but when I see them, I see duelists. And that means I have to respect them until they give me a reason not to. That is all." Greiger then handed the microphone back to the MC. Leo was crying, and then Goodwin took the microphone. Goodwin said, "Thank you, Greiger for those words. It's true; we have to respect every duelist here. Let's give a hand for respect."

Everyone clapped, slowly as if they weren't sure why they were clapping. The MC then took the microphone and said, "Alright! Let's get to the racket shuffler! Shuffle!" All of our pictures and names were quickly shuffled creating a blur. When it stopped shuffling, the matches came out as this:

_Greiger vs. Luna_

_Emily Fudo vs. the Shadow Rider_

_Yusei Fudo vs. Shira_

_Akiza Izinski Ransborg_

_Commander Koda vs. Professor Frank_

_Sebastian Fredrick Regal vs. Kauro Hatsune_

_Ellie Morris vs. Shadow Myobu_

_Kotone Yuudai vs. Kerrie Airen_

Leo said, "Hey, I'm dueling Greiger first!" I bent down and whispered to Leo, "Good Luck, and Leo, Don't let him get to you." Leo gave a thumbs up and ran towards Greiger and the MC. Yusei and I, along with the others, went to the waiting room where we sat to watch Leo's duel. The MC said to Greiger and Leo, "Now duelists shake hands and play nice." Greiger walked over to Leo and shook his hand. He remarked, "Well, Miss Luna, you certainly have a strong grip for a young lady." Leo smirked and replied,"Yeah, I get told that a lot. Did I mention I'm on the cheerleading squad?" Luna, in the audience, squirmed uncomfortably and whispered, "I don't talk like that."

Leo and Greiger walked to either side of the arena and activated their duel disks. They shouted in unison, "Duel!"

Greiger: 4000 LP

Leo: 4000 LP

Greiger said, "I claim the first move, Draw!" He drew a card and inserted a card in his duel disk saying," I'll start by activating Star Blast! By paying five hundred life points, I can reduce the level of the monsters in my hand!"

Greiger: 3500 LP

Leo: 4000 LP

Leo asked confused, "Huh? Why would you do that?" Greiger replied," So I can summon Summon Reactor SK to the field!" A yellow machine appeared on Greiger's field. It pointed its cannons at Leo threateningly. (Atk: 2000) Leo exclaimed, "Yikes! A two thousand attack point monster already!" Greiger nodded and calmly said, "I end my turn."

Yusei and I watched Leo duel. "_Come on Leo! You can do it!" _I thought to myself. I then stared at my jacket and pulled out the box with the Millennium Puzzle in it. I pieced together more of the puzzle, watching it take a more defined shape.

Leo said, "My move, draw!" He continued, "You're not the only one with a strong start, Greiger! I summon Morphtronic Celfon in attack mode! Hiya!" A yellow machine that had a strong resemblance to a cellphone appeared on Leo's field. (Atk: 100) Greiger said suddenly, "Before you go any further, I activate Summon Reactor SK's ability. You take eight hundred points of damage because you summoned a monster!" Summon Reactor shot out an array of yellow bullets at Leo, causing him to raise his duel disk in defense.

Greiger: 3500 LP

Leo: 3200 LP

"Wow! Any time Luna summons a monster, Summon Reactor SK can attack!" The MC exclaimed. Leo smirked and said,"Heh, it's going to take a lot more then that to weaken my deck!" Greiger replied calmly, "You keep talking about those Morphtronics, but yet you still have to impress me." Leo retorted, "Well, this will impress you! Celfon, start dialing now!" A light glowed on the chest of the Morphtronic and moved to each number, until it landed on two. Leo shouted, "Alright! Now because it landed on a two, I can pick up cards on my deck equal to the number dialed, and if it's a level four Morphtronic, I can summon it!"

I watched as Leo picked up the cards on his deck. Kerrie said next to me," Are you a friend of Luna's, Emily?" I turned to face her and replied, "Yup, I'm good friends with her." Kerrie's gaze turned serious and she said, "If I know Greiger, he's aiming to summon his Flying Fortress SKYFIRE." I gulped and said nervously, "Let's hope he doesn't." I then heard Leo exclaim happily, "Alright! The second card was Morphtronic Boomboxen! Here he is now, live!" (Def: 400) A red boombox appeared on Leo's field.

Kerrie said, "Good thing the Summon Reactor can only inflict eight hundred points of damage once a turn." Yusei and I nodded in agreement, and continued watching Leo.

Leo placed a card on his duel disk and said, "I end my turn with one facedown." Greiger drew a card and said, "My move. I summon Trap Reactor Y-FI in attack mode!" (Atk: 800) A green machine with a purple head appeared on Greiger's field. Greiger continued, "Trap Reactor, go! Attack Luna's Celfon!" Trap Reactor fired a blizzard of bullets at Celfon, causing one of Leo's cards to flip up.

Leo said smirking, "Gotcha! I play Morphtronic Transition! This allows me to switch Celfon into defense mode, and negate your attack!"Greiger laughed and replied, "By playing your trap, mine goes off! Trap Reactor's effect destroys your trap and shoots you down for eight hundred points of damage!" Leo's trap was destroyed, and Trap Reactor fired more bullets at him.

Greiger: 3500 LP

Leo: 2400 LP

Yusei, Kerrie, and I stood up and exclaimed, "Oh No! Luna!" Yusei said, "This isn't good. So long as Greiger has his reactors, Luna can't do a thing." Kerrie nodded and replied, "Yeah, and if Greiger gets out Spell Reactor RE, it's all over for Luna." On the field, Leo spat at Greiger angrily, "That was a cheap shot! Bring it!" Greiger chuckled and replied, "Be careful what you wish for Miss Luna. Summon Reactor SK, unplug Boomboxen permanently!" Summon Reactor attacks Boomboxen, but instead of being destroyed, it stayed in tact. Kerrie and I cheered, "Alright, Luna!" Leo laughed and said, "While Boomboxen is in defense, it tunes out an attack!"

Greiger replied, "Because you did, I can activate Damage Summon! By paying eight hundred life points, I can summon my third and final reactor; Spell Reactor RE!" A red machine appeared this time, pointing orange missiles at Leo.(Atk:1200)

Greiger: 2700 LP

Leo: 2400 LP

Greiger then shouted, "Spell Reactor RE! Beat down Luna's Boomboxen!" Spell Reactor's cannons were released, and were fired at Boomboxen, destroying it. I said, "This looks really bad. What happens if SKYFIRE comes out?" Kerrie replied, "SKYFIRE has three thousand attack points, and by sending a card to the graveyard, it can destroy any card on Luna's field." I gulped and said, "Luna's in a corner now." Greiger then inserted a card and said, "I end my turn with a facedown." Leo huffed and said, "Finally! My move!" Leo drew a card. "I activate Morphtronic Celfon's ability! Dial on!" The light appeared again, and I crossed my fingers, hoping Leo could get what he needed. The same voice that spoke at the Academy whispered, "Do not worry. The little one will get what he needs."

I glanced at the Puzzle, hoping the voice was right. The light then landed on one, and Leo shouted, "Yes! It's a one! Now I can summon Morphtronic Datatron!" An orange machine resembling a flash drive took a fighting stance beside Celfon. (Atk: 1200) Greiger shouted, "It's not going to work! SK, go!" Summon Reactor fired at Leo again, this time causing him to cry out.

Greiger: 2700 LP

Leo: 1600 LP

The MC exclaimed, "I can't watch, but I can't look away!" I hissed, "I wish he'd shut up." Kerrie and Yusei laughed, and Leo said, "I'm still in this! I activate Datatron's ability! I release Celfon to inflict six hundred points of damage!" Celfon disappeared and turned into an orange energy ball on Datatron, which it fired at Greiger.

Greiger: 2100 LP

Leo: 1600 LP

Yusei said, "Alright. Luna got some damage in. Let's hope she gets what she needs." I looked over at the Puzzle and realized that it was almost done; all it needed was the eyepiece. Leo on the field then said, "I now release Datatron to summon my Gadget Hauler!" A blue truck took Datatron's place on the field. (Atk: 1300) "Now I activate Factory of 100 machines! I can remove from play all my Morphtronics so Gadget Hauler can gain 200 attack points, which brings his attack to 2900!" Greiger said, "Hold on! RE's ability kicks in! You get bombarded for another eight hundred life points!" RE's missiles shot out and struck Leo.

Greiger: 2100 LP

Leo: 800 LP

I shouted, "Oh no! Luna!" Leo then retorted, "Well, I attack with Gadget Hauler! Destroy Y-FI!" A blue beam shot out from Gadget Hauler, and instead of being destroyed, Y-FI stayed put. Kerrie went wide-eyed at the screen and started muttering, "Oh No. Luna's a goner, definitely." Leo asked confused, "Wait. Why didn't Y-FI get destroyed?" Greiger replied, "Because of my Delta Reactor Trap card. I can negate your attack and sacrifice Y-FI, SK, and RE to summon Flying Fortress SKYFIRE!" All three of Greiger's monsters vanished, and a green, red, and light green fighter pilot machine descended behind Greiger. (Atk: 3000) Leo looked up at it, terrified.

I exclaimed, "So that's SKYFIRE?!" Kerrie and Yusei nodded. Yusei grabbed my hand and squeezed it, looking worried. Greiger then shouted, "I activate SKYFIRE's ability! I send one card to the graveyard and destroy your Hauler!" Gadget Hauler was blown away and destroyed by SKYFIRE. Greiger then continued, "It's over! SKYFIRE now shoots you down for 800 points!" A huge wind blew out of SKYFIRE, hitting Leo, making him scream.

Greiger: 2100 LP

Leo: 0 LP

Winner: Greiger!

The MC then shouted, "It's over! Greiger wins and moves to the next round, while Miss Luna gets a gift basket." Leo moaned, "Oh man, I lost. This stinks." Yusei then said, "Hey, Emi. You're next." I gulped and grabbed my deck and my puzzle. Kerrie smiled and said, "Good Luck, we are rooting for you." I smiled back and walked off. When I got to the farthest hallway, I stopped and grabbed the last piece of the puzzle. "_Alright, Hope this works." _I then slowly placed the piece in. It clicked, and the eye glowed and shot a golden beam at my head.

3rd Person POV in the waiting room

In the waiting room, the items of the holders glowed vibrantly. They all looked down at their items and all thought, "_The Puzzle is finished!"_ Kerrie looked at her Key and murmured, "It happened, finally."

3rd Person POV, Hallway

On Emily's forehead was a golden third eye. A shadow appeared behind her and a same eye opened on its forehead. Emily then fell through a door with the shadow behind her, and for a while, she was engulfed in a beam of golden light. It then dispersed, and Emily had her head tilted back. When it came forward, her eyes were closed, and her hair and whole appearance had changed while in the light.

She now had tri-colored spiky hair with wild blonde bangs framing her face. Some bangs jutted upward through her hair, looking like lightning bolts. She now wore a dark blue blazer over a black sleeveless shirt that had many buckles on it. She also wore blue leather pants that had two belts crisscrossed around her waist. Her white sneakers also changed to black boots. On the sleeves were two large Ankh cufflinks, for an odd reason. Emily then opened her eyes, and they also changed from blue to multi-colored; the colors were mostly purplish-black with red in the middle, so it looked like looking into the Shadow realm.

A devilish smirk crossed her face and she said in a baritone voice that sounded male, not female, "Heh. Let's do this." Emily then walked towards the duel arena to go face the Shadow Rider. A breeze ruffled her jacket, revealing that she is now male.

Me: CLIFFHANGER! HANGING FROM A CLIFF!

Yusei: *claps hands over his ears* No need to shout, we're right here!

Emily: You have a big mouth, authoress.

Me: Oi! Watch it!

Yusei: *sweatdrops* Anyway…

Me, Emily and Yusei: Read and Review! Flames will be laughed at!

Me: If you sneezed during this chapter bless you. Peace off! Boop!

-Atem4eva7, Emily Fudo and Yusei Fudo


End file.
